With the advent of the secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol, the realization of secure virtual private network (VPN) communications between network nodes has been simplified. Thus, for example, SSL VPN technology enables users to securely access networks from workstations where no thin client is pre-installed. This makes it suitable for mobile users connecting to secure networks for secure file processing via public Internet kiosks, for example.
However, this type of use also raises some security issues. For example, one such issue includes granting a request for VPN access from an untrusted public terminal. Once the request is granted, it is possible for valuable corporate resources to be left behind on the untrusted terminal after the access session is complete.